Because of you
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: This is the story of three teens. The sons and daughter of three infamous hedgehogs.Sonic. Shadow and Scourge. This is how they broke free from their father's control and found themseleves, but most importantly found love where it wasn't expected..
1. Prologue

" Yay! Daddy! Daddy!" A little girl squealed in delight as she was swept up into her father's arms. He smiled at his daughter as she lightly kissed his nose then threw her arms around his neck.

"Daddy! I'm so glad you're home! Momma made pie!" She said as her father threw her up in the air causing her to giggle even more.

"Really? Then we better go eat it before your momma eats it all!" He said as she nodded happily as her father placed her on the ground. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the kitchen. Chuckling the father followed his daughter until she stopped and looked back at him with a smile.

"I love you daddy! You're my hero." She said as he smiled then knelt in front of her as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you too, Emily. I'll always keep you safe, always." He said to her as she hugged him back.

"And what about me? Who's gonna protect me?" Emily's mother said as she walked towards them.

"Oh you know I'll always protect you, Amy." He said standing up as Amy walked over to him with a smirk.

"You'd better, Sonic the hedgehog. Because if not then…you won't get any dessert." She said as Sonic laughed then kissed his wife.

"With a threat like that you know I'll always be here, for the both of you." Sonic said as Emily smiled and hugged her parents legs.

…...

" Dad! Dad! Wait!" A boy shouted chasing his father down the street, a green hedgehog stopped then whirled on the boy

"What did I tell you about calling me that, twerp? Do you want another beating?" He snapped as the boy stared at the father then slowly shook his head.

"Sorry, Scourge." He said then instantly received a smack on back of his head.

"You never say sorry, idiot. That makes you weak." He snarled as the boy quivered then stared at the pavement. Next thing he knew he was laying on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Scourge snarled as the boy nodded and quickly jumped back to his feet wiping his nose. His heart was pounding as he stood there out of breath then glanced to the side to see a female yellow lynx about sixteen walking by. She looked at him eyes widening and quickly came to a stop.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked instantly walking towards him, she crouched to his level and lightly touched his head. The boy nodded his head then glanced at his father.

"Yeah, he's fine. So what's your name, babe?" Scourge smirked looking over the girl, she stood up and fixed him a glare. Then turned and quickly left, Scourge stared after her smirking while his son just stared at his father. Watching and learning.

…

He shivered as he stood in the cold waiting room, hard metal chairs decorated the room along with a plastic fern. He leaned against the wall as his father spoke to a woman sitting behind a desk.

"And the commander?" The father asked as the amber colored mouse sighed grimacing then nodded.

"He's in. But he's not in a good mood, Agent Shadow." She said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Typical. Just let us in." He said glancing at his son, the boy slowly began to walk towards his father looking up at him.

"Why are we here, father?" He asked his voice already deep for a six year old. Shadow looked down at his son, an exact look-a-like of him. He grimaced knowing what he had planned could break the small child entrusted in his care.

"Because its time you learned to defend yourself." He said staring at the door, not once looking back at his confused son. The boy watched his father walk to the door and hold it open for him, he stepped through looking around him. He stopped and stared down the metallic hall then stumbled a little as his father prodded him to walk. Door after door they passed till they reached a door with a two digit number on the door, Shadow placed his hand against a pad and the door instantly opened. The boy couldn't help the smile at the thought that he might get to do that when he left.

"So you've brought him, here? You do know that we won't slack, simply because he's your son." A tall grey haired man with a single brown and green eye stood in the center of the room. Shadow saluted the man then glanced at his son.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But I want him to survive on his own means. I'll teach him what I can, but what's left is yours." He said now never looking away from the boy, the boy stared at the man with curiosity then fear.

"You're aware that there'll be days that he'll come home, unconscious? Broken bones? Bleeding? You're aware that you'll have to bring him back every day, cause if he misses a single day then he's out?" He snapped as Shadow closed his eyes reconsidering for a moment. Was this the right thing? Could he really do this to his own son? But knowing that he's trained to protect himself, wouldn't that be a great weight of his shoulders? He lifted up his head and opened his eyes staring at the boy.

"Yes. I know. When does he begin?" He asked the commander as the old man sighed staring at the young hedgehog.

"Today. That is if you're up to it." The commander said as Shadow nodded. The commander knelt in front of the boy and held out his hand.

"Welcome to G.U.N, boy." He said as they shook hands, Shadow stared at his son then briskly left the room. But before the door clicked shut, the boy saw his father darting out of the room, leaving him behind for the day to face things a six year old should never face…

…

Children look up to their fathers. They take their habits, their ways. And sometimes take their hearts. These three children learned from them. One sheltered from the pains of the world. Another the exact opposite, exposed to the horrors and the wickedness of everything. And the other blocked off from children his age, blocked off from feelings and things every child should feel. This is a story of how they broke free and how they found themselves. And found love…

* * *

**I'm really hating myself for posting this. You know what? I'm just going to post them and once I finish all or most of my main stories then I work on them. I just had to get this story out! Its been the only thing on my mind for the past week! So if I have an idea for a new story I'm just going to post it! Because if I don't then it'll haunt me the rest of the day or week! So this is a very different story for me to write. It is and it isn't a love triangle. It's about father's and its not. Leave you interested? Then please review! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- The song 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson inspired this song and is the basic plot of the story.**


	2. Emily: Meeting and Fleeing

Emily's Pov

"Come on, kiddo. Its time to get up. Emily." I groaned at the sound of my father's voice and his hand lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Na-ah…its still…" I said trying to look out my window to find bright sunlight pouring in.

"Hu-huh. Yeah, great comeback. Come on you don't want to miss school, do you?" He said this tine pulling away my covers and picking me up out of my bed. Laugher slipped from my lips as I giggled in his arms. A few seconds later dad zoomed me out of my room and into the kitchen where mom was at the stove with a spoon and my younger brother was busy scarfing down a sugary poptart.

"Sleeping beauty is finally up!" Dad proclaimed as he sat me down in a chair, I smiled at him shaking my head. Dad was so…well dad.

"Good morning, mom." I said as she turned to me with a smile and lightly kissed my head.

"Good morning to you to sleepy head. I suggest you get started eating or else you'll miss the bus." Mom said turning back to the stove a moment after placing a plate of eggs in front of me. Dad smiled wrapping his arms around mom's waist and gave her a kiss.

"Ew, gross! We're eating!" My brother complained as I rolled my eyes at him. He could be so obnoxious and whiney.

"They're married, bro. They can kiss if they want to kiss, I frankly like it. That's what true love looks like!" I said then took the final bite of my eggs. Dad just laughed at my comment then moved away from mom to take my plate.

"Kiddo, you're growing up to fast. Soon you're going to be saying you're in love." He sighed as I smiled shaking my head as I gave him a hug.

"Dad, you're going to be my guy forever…or at least till I find some one cooler." I said then raced up stairs before my dad could start tickling me at the sound of the last sentence. A minute later I was already dressed, all that was left was my quills and I was set to go. I stepped into the hall bathroom then looked in the mirror to see a blue hedgehog looking back at me. We smiled at each other then I grabbed a hair brush as I tried to smooth out my bedridden hair. The closest thing to smooth was wavy so the second I was free of knots I stepped out of the bathroom and headed back down stairs. Along the stairs was the backpack hanger so I always got in on the way down or when I was going up I could leave it there and not clutter my twister hit room.

"I'll see you guys later!" I called out to the household then hurried out the door and down the street. It was a five block walk to the bus stop but I didn't mind. It was nice to get out and be in the open air alone for a bit that is until-

"Hey, girl. What shaking?" I smiled as a yellow fox with two tails walked up to me, wearing an orange summer dress with white leggings in the middle of November. I smiled shaking my head at her.

"Nothing but the sky, Millie. What's up with you? Still in the summer clothes I see? " I asked her as she shrugged at me then did a light spin.

"I happen to like dresses, miss Emily Rose. Actually this is a new one my mom bought me!" She said proudly as I giggled at her then continued to walk to the bus stop when just as expected another person joined us.

"Hey, girls. How ya doin, Emily?" A deep voice said as I smirked then looked to my right to see a deep red echidna with blue eyes walking beside an ivory bat with purple eyes.

"Hi, Crash. Hi, Sapphire." I said as Crash came up to me putting his arm around my shoulder in a tight hug while Sapphire just smiled and nodded. Crash's name isn't really Crash, but because when we were little he always 'crashed' into everything so the name stuck.

"So are we ready for Mr. Hinkle's Semester Exam, or what? We've spent the last week going over and over the same work, I swear I think I could do the test blind folded." Sapphire sighed as I rolled my eyes, Sapphire was nice but sometimes she was so full of her self.

"Well I have to ace this test, Dad said he'd kill me if I bombed…again." Crash said with a rumbling laugh all the while still keeping his arm around my shoulder. He was like an older brother to me. Always keeping an eye on me and the others. Like a…like a guardian.

"Yeah, I hope I pass because if my dad sees a low grade he'll go through the roof." I said as everyone stopped and stared at me then began to laugh.

"There's no chance of you failing! You're the one that was explaining everything to us!" Millie said through giggles as I rolled my eyes.

"You were helping too, Millie." I said as everyone began to laugh again, I sighed but then joined in their laughter. I knew the work, but I didn't brag about it. I mean seriously what's up with that? We all climbed in the bus but it wouldn't be the same at the end of the day. Millie's parents picked her up after school, Crash had football practice and Sapphire flew home. So I took the bus to get to school and to get back home.

School was a zoo with out cages and without the sign that said do not feed the animals. The moment we stepped into the school Sapphire was gone. She was a Sophomore while the rest of us were Juniors, meaning she wasn't going to be caught hanging with us. I turned around and began walking backwards so I look at Millie and Crash.

"Just the three of us! We can make it if we try, just the three of us!" I said in a singsong voice causing them to laugh, I crossed my arms while Crash shook his head.

"You're gonna crash into someone, if you keep that up." He said as I began to smirk.

"You should know, your name is Crash after all!" I said as he rolled his eyes at me while Millie giggled at the playful banter.

"Besides, I haven't really crashed into anyone-"

"Mrs. Brundike? Or how about Timmy Turtle?" Crash said counting off his fingers as he began to name people while I just smiled.

"Jessica Jackrabbit, Kenny Kangaroo, Lionel Lion-"

"Okay I get it. But I high doubt its going to happen again!" I said then suddenly I 'crashed' into something soft causing me to fall on my bottom, scattering my books as they fell from the backpack.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was-" I began to say as I picked up the fallen books of the person I bumped into. I looked at the person to find crimson eyes staring into mine.

"No, the fault was entirely mine. I'm sorry for the mishap." He said his voice deep and throaty, but also had a smooth collected tone. He was a dark ebony colored hedgehog with red highlights. He wore only a dark grey jacket, white gloves with some kind of bracelet and had funny looking shoes.

"Is there a problem?" He asked as I realized I was just staring at him. I blinked then shook my head.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I'm Emily. Emily Rose the hedgehog." I said as he stared at me while I held out my hand.

"Fabian. Fabian Gerald the hedgehog." He said as he took the books out of my hand then got up and left with out a thank you or goodbye.

"Alright, princess. Get up." Crash said as his arms slipped around me and pulled me to my feet when I realized I was still sitting there. Just who was he?

"Is he new to the school? Is he an exchange student?" I wondered aloud as Millie began to giggle again then headed to her locker.

"What's so funny?" I asked leaving Crash behind as Millie began to flush.

"Oh nothing really, but it looks like you like him." Millie said as I began to flush.

"No, I don't. He just caught me off guard, that's all. Come on you dreamer and lets go to class." I said tugging her away from the locker and towards our first class.

"Students, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to Fabian. He's transfer student and has kindly decided to join the likes of you…for some odd reason. Anyway, he'll be walking around the campus familiarizing himself with everything, tomorrow he will be begin working with you." Mr. Hedrick said as Fabian walked into the class, suddenly I heard several girls sigh. He just smirked and then left the room leaving several girls swooning after him. Apparently he had everyone under his trance because after that class all the girls were surrounding him the rest of the day.

"What do you think of Fabian, Crash?" I asked as I walked him to the football field after school. Crash shrugged then rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. And I don't care, he looks like some wimp who hogs all the attention." He said as I tilted my head since that was almost the same feeling I got from him too, but there was something else. Something he was hiding. I knew there was more behind the handsome face, and I had only met him once and it was only for two minutes.

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow, Crash. Break a leg." I said then turned back toward the city where I'd have to walk another eight blocks to the bus station. If my dad knew about how far I'd have to walk then he would have had me switch schools, but all my friends were here so I kept quiet about the walk. After I had reached the bus stop I stood there waiting for it to arrive when I heard a soft whimper.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, dude. I-" I heard a scared young boy say, I turned around to see that half a block away was a young fox being held by a green hedgehog.

"I can take it easy, if you give me the money." He snarled as the boy quivered. Instantly my conscious began to stir, help him or not. _Don't stand by watch, Emily. Fight for what you believe is right. _My dad's voice echoed in my mind as I sighed when another piece of advice was hurtled at me _Stay out of trouble, Emily. Just turn the other way and come get me. _Except I knew that Dad was half an hour away and by the time he got back the damage would have been done. So I took advice number one …and a little bit of two.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I said walking in their direction, the emerald hedgehog turned to me then roughly dropped the boy on the ground.

"Hi, babe. What's crackin?" He said with a smirk while I rolled my eyes and helped the boy to his feet.

"Is there a reason why you were picking on him?" I asked making sure the boy was safely behind me.

"The punk owes me a bus fare and if he doesn't pay then-"

"Here, take it and leave him alone." I said digging into my pocket as I pulled out some of my own money.

"This is exactly enough for a bus fare, now go." I said turning back to see the boy scrambling towards the bus stop as the bus began to drive up to the stop. I heard the chuckle of the hedgehog but something…for some reason told me to give him ...more.

"Hey! You! Wait!" I said turning back to the viridian hedgehog as he began to walk down the street. He turned to me with a smirk.

" I knew you were going to come back." He said his ice blue eyes glimmered as I stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I said as he smirked and got closer to me.

"I get it babe. You just don't understand how a good girl like you could possibly be in love with a bad boy like me. Hey, it happens babe. And I just happen to think you're really cute-" He said his hand snaking around my shoulder, instantly I shoved him away from me with a disgusted growl.

"Ugh! That's what you think? You are demented, dude. Look, I just thought you ought to take this, that way you don't bother some other kid for money." I said shoving the money in his hands once again then turned to head back to the bus stop as people began to load into the vehicle.

"Whoa, whoa there babe. I don't take pity money." He said grabbing my shoulder and spinning me back to him as he shoved the money at me. I was furious. First he was messing with some kid for money, and now that I give it to him he doesn't want it? Oh he was going to take whether he wanted it or not.

"Fine! I need it anyway." I said walking past him then turned around because the bus stop was the other way. Then to my horror the bus drove off.

"No! Wait!" I shouted running a little ways after the bus, but it quickly picked up speed and was gone. I stood there in complete shock. Now how was I going to get home.

"Did you miss your bus? You do know there's an other one coming in an hour, miss?" I looked to see an elderly turtle slowly walking towards the bus stop, instantly I scanned the area glad to see the green hedgehog was long gone…or at least till he found out that I snuck the money in his jacket pocket.

"I suppose I'll have to wait. Hopefully my parents won't be too mad…" I would eat those words as the bus came rolling along half and hour late. It was just the turtle and I as we clambered into the bus, I stopped to pay my fee when the bus driver shook his head.

"That's not enough, kiddo." He said as I stared at him in confusment.

"What do you mean? Doesn't this go towards Helmsway street and the corner of Jasonleaf?" I asked as the driver shook his head at me.

"Nope. This bus here is going around the city-"

"How long till the next bus?" I asked as I felt dispair leak into my heart.

"Sorry, kiddo. I'm the last one for this stop here, and you don't have enough money for the round trip." He said as I felt like crying. Now what was I going to do.

"My dad is going to kill me when I get home! Sir, could you get me as far as you can with the money I have? It would really mean the world to me." I pleaded as he sighed then nodded.

"Sure, but just this time. I don't want word of this going around-"

"Thank you so much! I swear I won't tell a soul!" I said giving him the last of my money. I was in the second row from the very back of the bus when I saw a green blur zoom by the bus as the doors shut. I looked out the window to see the green hedgehog snarling and waving his fist at my window, I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face as I figured he had found the money. I happily smiled at him and waved as the bus started to roll. Luckily the window had a thick glass blocking out all the curses the hedgehog had shouted.

"Sir? Do you know what time it'll be when we get to my stop?" I asked as the driver was silent the gave me a quick glance back.

"About eleven thirty, twelve o' clock." It was then that I wanted to curl up into a ball and die. It meant that dad was going to murder me and that it was going to be a six to seven hour drive. I leaned against the cold window as I began to wonder how dad was going to punish me when I got home…grounded for life? Never leaving the house? A spanking? Being tied up to my bed…or…

"Whoa!" I yelped as the bus went over a pot hole, it was then I realized that I had fallen asleep…and that I had company.

"Have a nice nap, babe?" He said as I realized I had my head on his shoulder. I moved as close to the window as I possibly could.

"What are you doing here?" I asked he chuckled and leaned closer to me.

"Hey I can get on this bus when ever I please, babe. Besides, I wanted to you to take back the gift." He said as I stared at him then out of the corner of my eye scanned the bus. The elderly turtle had already gotten off the bus, leaving me and greenie over here by our selves. Not good.

"Don't call me that." I said shifting a little still trying to move away from him as he rolled his eyes then backed off.

"Well ya haven't given me a name, babe."

"You haven't either."

"Nice point. Alright then I tell you mine once you tell me yours." He said as I stared at him.

"Emily. Emily Rose." I wanted to face palm at that moment for not thinking of an alias. What was up with me?

"The name's Bane. Bane the hedgehog. So, babe-"

"Emily."

"**Emily**, is such a boring name."

"Bane is such a freaky name."

"Nice one, **Emily**."

"Thanks, **Bane**. So are you done with the witless banter or can you have an actual conversation?" I asked then grimaced as he leaned back and put his feet on the front of the seat. So my choices were; A. Jump over the seat and scream for help. B. Try to fling open the window and jump out of a speeding bus. C. Try to find out more about this hooligan. …A and B could end up with me in the hospital so I decided with C.

"Got any boyfriends?" I snapped out of my concentration at the sound of his voice.

"No, I don't. And I don't need any, thank you very much." I said crossing my arms, he smirked then mimicked my position. I huffed and rolled my eyes. He did the same. I began to wonder I started to choke myself would he do the same? He stared at me as a smirk came to his lips.

"Where have you been all my life, babe?" He asked shaking his head while I sighed then leaned against the window again.

"Hiding from you." I muttered as he was silent.

"So, sugarlips. What's your sign?" He said moving closer to me, I pushed him off with a frown.

" Beware of dog. Now back off!" I said then jumped over him and into the aisle. He smirked then turned to me again but not getting up.

"You like to play hard to get, don'cha?" He smirked as I glared at him in disgust then sat on the other side of the bus two rows ahead of him. I blinked for a minute. One minute the seat in front of me was empty and hedgehog free, I blink once and he's in the seat and staring at me.

"What is your problem? Can't you leave me alone? Don't you have someone else to bug?" I asked running my hands through my hair as he smirked.

"Nope. I cleared my agenda to spend the rest of my evening with you. Not any girl can get me to do that."

"Aren't I lucky." I muttered as he just smirked and stared at me.

" So what's your plans this Saturday?"

"Not with you, that's for sure." I retorted as I glanced down at my watch. It was almost eleven-thirty. Of course I'd have to get off then walk the rest of the way for probably another hour. Oh boy was I in trouble.

"What? Daddy's little girl in trouble?" He snickered as I clencehd my fists then looked to the side.

"Aww, how cute. Daddy's girl is finally breaking the rules." He chuckled as I got out of the seat and moved away from him again. I had gotten to the edge of another seat when I saw him move towards me.

"Get away from me." I said when the bus suddenly lurched and sent us flying backwards. Luckily I landed on the bus seat…sadly I had also landed on Bane as well.

"Never noticed how green your eyes are, babe." He said as I jumped away from him and walked towards the front of the bus.

"Alright kiddo, this is your stop. I hope you don't get into too much trouble." He said as I sighed and nodded then stepped off the bus and found out that I was on the other side of the city not even close to my street.

"Guess its time I used that speed dad tells me about." I said when I realized that the green idiot hadn't gotten down with me. Thank god. My dad was famous for his speed and my brother had gotten it, I could run pretty fast too, but it would really ware me down and I only used it for major emergencies. One minute later I was standing outside my house, heart racing and out of breath. My heart was racing from the exertion and from the fact that my Dad would kill me several different ways once I got inside. If only I knew that meeting Fabian and meeting Bane would change my life, if only I knew what I had just started and what I would do in the next month. That what I would cause would un-earth a bunch of pain and a lot hate…and love.

* * *

**Whoo! That was a lot of typing on my end. Seventeen pages worth…my fingers are cramping actually, but I don't care it was awesome writing this chapter! Thanks for the two awesome reviews! Yeah this is very different from what I'm used to writing…I guess I'm starting to out grow the whole 'being sent to Mobius and having an adventure and falling in love' shindig…NAH! Oh and one thing, I just picked the name Fabian for no good reason…well except for the fact that I liked the name…anyway thanks for the reviews, PLEASE keep them up and ~God Bless!~**


	3. Emily: Getting to know you

Emily's Pov

I slowly walked down the street towards the school bus, my ears still throbbing from the fury of my father. Grounded for two weeks and in fact it would have been a month except my mom said I was trying to help someone in need- with was pretty much true except for the fact that he was a womanizing jerk.

"Emmy! Hey Em!" Mille shouted as she ran across the street towards me, today she was wearing a simple orange top with a yellow skirt.

"Hi Mills. What's up?" I asked as I stifled a yawn, she just shrugged. I yelped as I felt arms grab me from behind, Millie was just giggling which signaled me that it was just Crash. He had lifted me a foot off the ground, I laughed then kicked to be put down.

"Put me down! We already know you're super strong, s-stop! It t-tickles!" I laughed as I felt a tingling sensation going down my sides. I could hear his rumbling laugh then felt my feet touching the floor, I turned to him to see him laughing.

"Very funny. Come on, I definitely don't want to miss the bus this time. Yesterday I got home at eleven or twelve O' clock last night, now I'm grounded for two weeks!" I sighed then continued towards the bus stop, Crash and Millie were silent for a minute then burst into laughter.

"You stay out that late? That's impossible!" Millie said as she caught up to me, while Crash was still a ways behind, doubled over and clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"Yeah, right! You get in trouble? Like that never happens!" He snickered then finally ran to catch up as I began to climb up the stairs to the bus. I put a hand on my hip as I turned to them.

"What do you mean, I never get in trouble? Of course I do. Just the other day I got in trouble for not picking up after myself." I snapped as Millie and Crash snorted, I sat down crossing my arms and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Emily, but you're a really good kid. I've never seen you get in trouble." Crash said as he sat beside me while Millie sat in front, she looked back and shrugged her shoulders.

"I agree with Crash. I haven't seen you get into trouble either, but that's a good thing! Crash should be glad you don't have his dad, he blows up for every little thing!" Millie sighed as Crash clenched his fist, I groaned knowing what was going to happen the rest of the trip to school. He was going to rant and rave, and he does have a good reason. Knuckles the Echidna was very…hard headed and well…well, he seriously needed to take some anger management lessons. Thankfully it didn't take too long to get to school then came another headache, homework. I was already sitting in my homeroom and opening my backpack when I realized that I hadn't done my work. I had gotten home so late, I was so tired and I slept in late so I was in deep trouble. I pulled out the assignments then blinked in surprise because the papers I had said 'Fabian Gerald' not 'Emily Rose', I bit my lip wondering how his papers got mixed up with mine. Then I remembered us crashing into each other in the hall, so when we grabbed our things we must have gotten the wrong paper. Oh great. And just on que Fabian walked in and he didn't look very cheery. He instantly walked over to my desk clutching papers.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said dropping the papers on my desk and low and behold they had my name on it. I handed him his paper and before I could apologize he was already at his desk with a pen in hand furiously writing in answers. I sighed then began to stack the papers neatly when I noticed something. All the problems were answered. Everything was already done. I blinked then flipped through the pages. He had done my work? I looked back holding up my paper to get his attention when I felt it get snatched out of my hand. I was about to snap at who ever it was when I saw that it was the teacher.

"Everyone pass up your homework and we will begin on our lesson. And one more thing. Mr. Fabian. I've been told that you were very tardy to several of your classes. So I'm assigning you a tour guide till you can remember where each class is. Now who will assist Mr. Fabian?" The teacher asked as the hands of several girls shot up, I just continued to take out my things when I heard the slap of a ruler against my desk.

"Miss Rose. You will be his guide until you are no longer needed, I've picked you because you're the only one I can say I 'trust' to help Mr. Fabian." He said as I felt my face flush red, I could hear the hushed whispers of 'Teacher's Pet' 'Goodie two shoes'. I just nodded in agreement as the teacher then proceeded to continue with the class. I'd glance back every now and then at Fabian. He looked absolutely bored out of his mind then he'd glance at me. His eyes were so strange, blood red. It was creepy and haunting almost, but lonely at the same time. By the end of class I had made up my mind to find out more of the mysterious Fabian the hedgehog. So the second the bell rang I jumped up from my seat with my bag in hand and was by his desk.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked the tone in his voice obviously annoyed. I smiled then slung the bag over my shoulder.

"Nope, its what I can help you with! Come on, our next class is Chemistry and Mr. Hinkle is very strict on tardiness." I said as he got up, collected his things then began to walk away leaving me behind.

"Wait up!" I shouted then ran after him as he left the room, by the time I caught up to him he was halfway down the hall.

"So where'd you transfer from?" I asked as he glared ahead, completely ignoring me.

"I said where did you transfer from? What school were you in before you came here?" I asked again as he finally looked at me.

"What does it matter?" He said coldly then began to walk away again. He wasn't about to get away that easily!

"Okay then. Where did you move from?" I asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Not important."

"What about your family? Any siblings?" I asked still trying fruitlessly to get him to talk.

"No siblings- What are you doing? Huh? Who put you up to this!" He finally snapped at me. I stopped in shock at the sound of his raised voice.

"No body 'put me up' to this! I just wanted to get to know you."

"Well don't. I'm tired of this twenty questions charade." He grumbled then continued, I sighed shaking my head. Here goes round two.

" Since you don't feel like talking then I will. I have a younger brother named Trace. Oh I'm a cheer leader which reminds me, I have practice tonight. I'll just use the school phone to call home. Umm, lets see, my favorite color is blue and my favorite food is-"

"Will you please, be quiet! I'll answer your questions if you will please shut up." He snapped as I began to smile, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay then. What are your parents like?" I asked as he grimaced.

"My mother passed when I was born. My father…he's…difficult." He said then stopped at the Chemistry room, I frowned but then began to smile as we walked in.

"Thank you Miss Emily Rose for escorting Mr. Fabian Gerald to class, make note Mr. Fabian that I will not tolerate tardiness." Mr. Hinkle said loudly so the whole class could hear, luckily no one commented.

"Duly noted, sir." Fabian muttered then sat down across the room, I sat down in my seat anxiously waiting for the bell to ring again. I was going to get answers if it killed …him.

"So what's up with your father?" I asked as I blocked the exit from the class, Fabian leaned close to me so that we were only inches apart.

"None of your business." He breathed then quickly rushed past me, I shivered then ran after him again.

"Okay, so what are your hobbies?"

"Again with the interrogation? I must say your persistence is impressive." He sighed as I just smiled at him and continued to weave through the mobs of high schoolers.

"Thanks! So any hobbies?"

"What are your hobbies?" He asked drolly as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey! I'm the questioner, but to answer yours my hobby at the moment is to learn as much about you as I possibly can." I said then yelped as I crashed into his back, he turned around to me with such a cold look that it made me shiver.

" Get a different hobby, Emily. Its for your own good." He growled then turned and briskly left, I stood there in utter shock. For my own good? What was he talking about? What ever it was, all it did was make me more curious.

"Okay then. So what are you doing this afternoon? We could study together, at my house of course. I'm grounded from leaving until…December third, I think." I said as I caught up to him for the third time that day. He stopped and stared at me again, almost as if he was analyzing me.

"Okay then. I'll come. Just enough questions about my personal life, its becoming agitating." He sighed as I smiled and nodded,

"Perfect then I'll see you later!" I said then left to my own class, I could help the happiness that seeped out as I went through out the school day. Fabian the hedgehog was coming over to my house, sure dad would be furious, but what was he going to say when Fabian is already there? I smiled as I waited for my bus back home, it seemed like it took so much longer than usual. I wondered what was up with Fabian's dad, he didn't seem like he liked him very-

"Long time no see, babe." I froze at the sound of the voice. No, no, no! Not him, please not him.

"Aren't your feet tired?" He asked as he sat beside me, I grimaced then I frowned.

"My feet tired? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as he chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. His hand suddenly cupped my chin.

"I mean, you've got to be tired because you've been running through my mind all day." He said leaning close almost as though he was going to- I yelped and jumped away before I could finish the thought. He just stared at me as I backed away and thankfully the bus arrived, I scrambled up and threw the money into the box and ran for a seat. Shut the door! Shut the door! Shut the door! I kept praying as I closed my eyes and folded my hands.

"Your prayers have been answered, babe. I'm right here to keep you company." I groaned as I felt the seat shift towards the edge.

"Can't you leave me alone?" I asked as I opened my eyes to see him sitting there beside me. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't think I will, Babe. You've got me hooked on you-"

"Why? Just because I'm not falling at your feet? Listen I have no interest in you!" I said turning to him trying to make him see I wasn't joking, he just tilted his glasses at me and smiled.

"But that's what interests _me_, babe. I'm gonna figure you out, till you're in love with me." He chuckled as I huffed at the irony of it all. He was trying to do what I was doing to Fabian…just great, I hope I wasn't that annoying to Fabian. But I wasn't trying to get Fabian to date me, I just wanted to be his friend…I guess.

"You're not my type, Bane."

"Then what is your 'type'?"

"None of your business. But…its someone who's got manners, a gentleman, manners, and can make me laugh, oh and is a gentleman." I said with a light smirk knowing that it was the exact opposite of Bane. His eyes narrowed then he began to laugh.

"You said gentleman and manners twice-"

"Well those are my key traits that I want in a guy. But apparently you can't get it through your thick skull." I said then yelped as I was almost sent flying into the seat in front of me when I felt Bane's hands wrap around me and hold me down before my face was smashed into filthy plastic.

"T-Thanks." I said as my heart pounded, Bane just smirked then I realized he hadn't let go of me.

"Ugh! Let go of me you, jerk!" I snapped as I shoved him away from me and into the aisle. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as he landed on the floor with a light 'thud', his glasses were sitting on his nose crookedly and his ebony jacket was twisted up. He looked up at me and for a second I saw a flash of anger then…he started to laugh.

"Okay, Babe. I get it. I'll back up… so ya doin anything thing this Saturday?" He asked as he picked himself up, instantly my smile disappeared. He just never gave up did he?

"I'm grounded because of you. And now that you mention it, this is my stop. Good bye Bane." I said as I grabbed my bag and hurried out of the bus. Bane shocked me again when I saw that he didn't follow me. He was just full of surprises wasn't he?

Bane's Pov

I watched her hurry off the bus, trying to get away from me. I smirked as I watched her sky blue hair slap against her back, she was so…different. No matter what I tried she just wouldn't back down. It was like…she didn't even care about my affections. It was strange. In my entire life I've never been turned down by a girl, _**never**_. It was like she was oblivious to my charm. She was agitating. She was different. She was beautiful. She was a challenge and I do love a challenge.

"You can keep running from me, Emily. But soon you'll be running to me, you'll see soon enough." I chuckled as the bus slowly pulled away…

Emily's Pov

I sighed then continued homewards, I pushed open the door to find Trace running up to me with a phone in his hands.

"There's this guy asking for you, said his name is Fab or something like that." I instantly yanked the phone away from him and pressed it against my ear.

"Hello? Fabian…when did you get my number?" I asked as I realized I never gave him my number.

"_That's not important. Look, my father changed my plans. Apparently we have to visit an old…erm friend of his. So I can't make it." _I bit back a groan, I was really looking forward to it too!

"Oh well, that's alright. Maybe some other time, I guess. Bye." I said then hung up. Just great. First Bane and now Fabian cancelled, just great. I walked through the kitchen to find my mom cooking up a storm, her rose hair was pulled back into a bun and her hands were a blur as she cooked.

"Hey, mom. Whatcha' doing?" I asked as she sighed then brushed back a loose strand of hair.

"Well a friend of ours just came to town so I invited him and his son over. Although your father isn't too happy about it." She sighed then began to place a huge turkey into the oven, I sighed.

"Oh, okay. I'll go get ready, and start my homework till they get here." I said then went up stairs to change. It wasn't long till I heard the knock of the door, I quickly glanced in the mirror to make sure I looked alright then I began to head downstairs. I smiled as I smelled the roasting turkey my mom had cooked.

"Its been a while, Faker."

"Yeah, it has. So this is your son?"

My father's voice echoed down the hall as I rounded the corner curious as to who's deep voice was speaking. Two dark colored hedgehogs stood in front of my dad. Both had red stripes and both had ruby eyes. I bit back a gasp as I recognized one of them…Fabian.

"I presume this is your daughter?" The dark hedgehog asked as his eyes darted over to me, I took a breath and stepped forward as my dad glanced back at me.

"Yep, Shadow this is my daughter, Emily Rose. Emily this is an old…friend of mine." Dad said as I reached across and shook hands with him, I could feel my spine chill as Fabian watched me.

"And this is my son, Fabian Gerald." Shadow said as Fabian stepped forward, then before I could control myself I began to smile.

"We've already met at school." I said as Shadow and my dad looked at the two of us.

"You didn't tell me you knew him." Dad said his tone hinting at anger.

"I didn't know he was your friend's son. And I didn't think you would really care, dad. Sorry." I said as Shadow stared at me.

"Well perhaps things won't be quite so awkward between you two." Shadow said as my mom walked into the front room, a smile broke across her face.

"Shadow the hedgehog! Oh my gosh its been way too long since I saw you!" My mom said as she came forward and…hugged him? Fabian and I were both startled at my mom's action. Well I wasn't so much since I knew my mom was a hugger but still…Shadow didn't seem like a very…touchy person. But surprisingly enough he returned it with a light smirk on his face.

"Its nice to see you again, Amy." He said in a familiar voice, so that's where Fabian got it from. My mom smiled and took his hand.

"Come on! I cooked a turkey and I won't have my guests going hungry!" My mom said as my dad shook his head and followed her and Shadow into the dinning room, leaving me and Fabian alone.

"Well that was…awkward." I said as Fabian shrugged then looked at me.

"You didn't mention that your father was Sonic the hedgehog." He said as I lightly flushed. It wasn't something I went around bragging about. I know my dad is a hero but that's him and I'm me, so why would that matter?

"Y-yeah, I just didn't think it was important. Come on lets go before my brother eats all the food." I said taking his hand in mine, he flinched the moment our hands touched then he relaxed.

"Alright then." He said simply as I led him out of the room and into the dinning room. He would change, I would change…everyone would change from the decisions I would make, but it was inevitable…

* * *

**There! Finally finished this chapter and on to the dreaded Rough Draft…yay. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please, please keep it up! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- For those of you who watch me on Facebook, please re-like my page, because my entire account was deleted and I had to restart everything! Thanks again! **


	4. Fabian: Uncertain

Fabian's Pov

"Perfect! Then I'll see you later!" She said her emerald eyes glittering as she turned away and hurried down the hall away from me. I stood there for a moment stunned at myself. I actually agreed to go with this girl? The transfer must have put some mental stress on me, but then again every time I stared at those jade eyes, I felt a twinge of uncertainty…uncertainty of what I had no clue. I began to walk to my next class but glanced back one last time to see Emily speaking to a lilac colored cat. If Emily was trying to find out more of me, then why not I know more of her? Of course it would far too easy for me, but knowing her comrades is better detailed than her profile at G.U.N nonetheless I would get both.

"Who is that cat?" I asked as a dark red hedgehog walked past me, he frowned then glanced at the two girls. He lightly began to smile then I noticed his eyes wandering over Emily and stayed there for quite sometime.

"The girl?" I snarled out as his eyes were suddenly snapped back to me, he blinked then shook his head.

"Y-Yeah, that's Demi the cat. She's like Emily's best friend-" He said as I began to walk off tired of his droll information, but in the least I got a name. Demi the cat. As I walked to the parking lot after school I lifted up my watch close to my mouth.

"G.U.N. This is Agent Fabian. Send profile reports on Emily Rose the hedgehog and Demi the cat to Alicia Karen." I said as I slung my leg over my motorcycle, then revved the engine, I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I heard it roar. If there was one thing I had in common with my father then it would be this. Wind raced through my quills as I dodged through the evening traffic and towards the G.U.N headquarters, after all it was just another day to them. I easily slid into the parking lot and into my designated lot, luckily my father wasn't there yet…unless he decided not to take his bike but I could never be sure with him. But hopefully he wasn't if he caught wind of the reports then all hell would break loose saying that I was abusing G.U.N privileges, of course he was the only exception. I placed my hand on the scanner at the entrance, not even noticing the prick on my hand for the blood test. I closed my eyes as I waited for entrance only to be surprised to see jade eyes staring at me, I shook my head and opened my eyes. Emily seemed to have made quite the impression on me, I didn't like it. She was getting too close…and we had only spoken for ten minutes at most. 5...4..3..2..1 I counted down then a second after I muttered one then the door slid open.

"Are those reports I requested in yet, Alicia?" I asked as I walked into the mission room, Alicia was a light brown lynx with light blue eyes and matching hair. She reached to a corner of her desk to lift up two beige colored folders.

"Yeah, they're here. They seem like nice girls, Fabian. So what's happened?" She asked with a light smile as I took the folders from her grasp.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Alicia." I muttered then quickly strode out of the room, down the cold metallic hallway and into an office. I kicked the door shut then sat behind a deck propping my feet up on the table. I began to open the files but then quickly shut it with a sigh.

"What do you want, Sapphire?" I growled as I looked up to see the ivory bat leaning against the wall behind the door. She sighed shaking her head.

"You know your father doesn't like you putting you feet up and just because I'm here doesn't mean I want anything-"

"Except an alibi for you and your mom when you broke into that museum last night? Don't think I haven't seen the news or was on the crime scene." I snapped as she glanced down at the folder to see a bright yellow sticky pad note Alicia had wrote me about the latest jewel heist. It had details on everyone and everything, Sapphire sighed crossing her arms.

"Well, now that you mention it. It would be a nice favor for a friend-"

"Co-worker and no." I said as I began to turn on my father's computer, Sapphire sighed as she leaned against the desk and stared at me with huge lavender eyes she inherited from her father.

"Oh is that so? How about a deal? You provide an alibi and I won't say a thing about you digging up information on these girls." She said with a smirk as I looked away from the computer screen and up at her with a glare. I knew she would tell, she was just like her mother, she would hold to her threat. Not that I was afraid of her, but less trouble with my father was for the best.

"Fine. Now get out." I snapped then looked back to the computer as it pulled up the website registration, Sapphire smirked then winked at me.

"Thanks, Handsome! I'll see ya around." She said as she stepped out of the room and giving the door a light kick to shut it. I sighed shaking my head. Those bats would be the death of me, just because my father worked well with her mother doesn't mean that I work well with her daughter. None the less the damage was done and the registration was done. I quickly sent a friend request to Demi while I waited for her to answer, in the mean time I looked into her profile…which wasn't much. She was sixteen years old, attended Emerald High School, her mother was Blaze the cat...ect. There was nothing there that I didn't know before with the exception of her mother. With a grunt I moved onto Emily's profile when I heard a light beep. I glanced up to see _'Demithecat has accepted you as a friend' _then it was followed by _'Demithecat is now online'_ I smirked then quickly typed in message.

"_Hey"_ I sent then glanced back at the folder, a blue female Mobian with glittering emerald eyes stared back at me. What was it about her eyes that haunted me?

"_Hi."_ I glanced back at the screen to see the short reply…I blinked at the small word. Was that the best she could come up with? With a shrug I began to think of what I was going to ask her…I couldn't be too direct with the question because then she would tell Emily, but I can't be too off topic.

"_Do you know Emily Rose?" _I quickly typed in only a minute after she sent the message. I stared at the screen expectantly, willing it to hurry up when I finally heard the small 'beep'

'_Yeah, she's one of my best friends. Why?' _She replied back as I grimaced now what was I going to say?

'_Nothing important. Curiosity, since she'll be my guide around the campus and I'll be studying with her. What's she like? Her family? Likes, dislikes and-"_ I was typing out when the door to the office was opened and an ebony hedgehog walked into the room. I stopped as I looked at him.

" We have clearance for the rest of the evening." He said as he began to walk towards me, I didn't dare glance at the screen he would know instantly what I was trying to do.

"Excellent. I've got plans anyways-"

"Not anymore you do. An old acquaintance called and invited us for dinner tonight. You have to come along." He said as he stopped in the center of the room, eyes narrowed I shot him a glare.

"Well I can't make it. A new acquaintance of mine is expecting me-"

"Cancel."

"Can't you do the same?"

"This acquaintance won't be thrilled if I do so and she has quite the temper. And if you don't go then I'll have you suspended from all missions for the next year, do I make myself clear?" He said his eyes narrowing as we glared at each other, with a sigh I nodded.

"Fine then. I'll go." I snapped then reached for the phone as he gave me a light smirk then quickly left the room, instantly I slammed the receiver down. I turned back to the computer to see an upsetting message _'Demithecat has gone offline' _I snarled clenching my fists as I tried to calm myself. He was always ruining things. Of course I had no say in what 'I' wanted to do. With a sigh I looked down at the two folders in front of me then once again picked up Emily's.

_Name: Emily Rose the hedgehog_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Address: 423 North Jasonleaf of Mobotropolis_

_Phone: (727)634-7892_

_Parents/Guardians: Amy Rose the hedgehog and Sonic the hedgehog_

_Siblings: Trace Sonic the hedgehog_

_Grade (s): Junior in Emerald High school. Top honor student, was applicable to skip a grade but denied the offer._

_Illnesses/Allergies: None known_

Once again there was nothing significant about her that she hadn't already told me with the exception that she should be in a higher grade and that her father was Sonic the hedgehog. I had read, seen and heard of the infamous azure hedgehog, but not once in my encounters with Emily imagined her as his daughter. I shook my head then closed the folder as I began to pick up the phone and dialed the number on the paper.

"_Hello? Who's this?"_ A young voice answered as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Yes, this is Fabian. Is Emily Rose there?" I asked as I heard the young boy sigh.

"_Yeah, wait a sec."_ I could hear the sound of thudding feet against the floor, from the sound of the thud the boy was about eighty pounds give or take. If my estimate is correct then he would be about eight to ten years old and the floor would be laminate.

"_There's this guy asking for you, said his name is Fab or something like that." _A light swoosh of air echoed into the phone then the sound of soft breathing.

"_Hello? Fabian…when did you get my number?_" She said, paused for a moment then continued. I should have thought of some reasonable explanation but I was in a rush and didn't want to drag things out.

"That's not important. Look, my father changed my plans. Apparently we have to visit and old...erm friend of his. So I can't make it." I conclued as I heard her sigh softly.

"_Oh well…That's alright. Maybe some other time, I guess. Bye."_ She said then abruptly hung up but a second before I heard the light beep of the end of the call I could hear the sorrow in her voice. I didn't see why she would be upset about it, it wasn't like it was anything interesting. Not wanting on having to dwell on the dissapointment I got up from the chair and began to head out of the room and back towards where I had entered.

"Thanks for the heads up." I muttered as I dropped the profiles on Alicia's desk, she just smiled and winked at me.

"Get me a signature of Sonic the hedgehog while you're there!" She said as I came to the door then stopped. I stared at my hand on the door then looked up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked without turning to her.

"Well didn't Shadow tell you? I thought that's why he went in? You're supposed to be going to Sonic the hedgehog's house this evening, although in a way its more of a secret based mission. He's just confirming that Sonic still has the emerald." She said as I sighed instead of snarling. Once again he was leading on some mission with out telling me what was going on or what it was about. Without even a goodbye or thanks I yanked the door open and slammed it shut as I exited. I glanced to my bike to see one almost identical to it standing beside it and someone leaning on it who was identical to me.

"When were you planning on telling me about the mission? You know how I am about being uninformed." I snapped as I strode over to my bike, just about ready to drive and never come back.

"Huh, thought you were intelligent enough to figure it out on your own." He retorted as he sat on his bike, I growled then slammed on the gas as I peeled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Temptation to miss the oncoming exit and continue onto open highway was becoming very appealing but then the all too familiar thought came to mind. I was alone. I had no one and nothing. Here at least I had what was supposedly a home, a job and possible the concept of friends. I shifted my shoulders as I turned into the exit with the roar of another motorcycle trailing me. Although we could have instantly appeared at the hedgehog residence with 'Chaos Control' my father and I had one small luxury and that happened to be our vehicles. G.U.N required one group transport per squad therefore my father picked his, but mine was merely an apology gift after he nearly had me killed on a mission that I was once again lacking information of, but that's another story entirely.

Within ten minutes we were at the house, I slid off the vehicle while my father pulled in on his. I could hear a light sputtering as he stopped, I couldn't help the smirk that escaped as he parked.

"Getting old?" I snickered as he gave me an annoyed glare, of course I wasn't just talking about the motorcycle, especially since he's almost…seventy-five? He ignored me and continued up the walkway to the medium sized two story tan house and knocked on the door. A cobalt hedgehog answered the door, at first he was bit shocked then a slow smile appeared on his face.

"Its been a while, Faker." My father said as he watched the azure hedgehog, he just smiled shaking his head.

"Yeah, it has. So this is your son?" He asked looking over to me while I tried not to roll my eyes at the obviousness of it all, but before my father could answer we heard the sound of on coming footsteps. She came down the steps then stopped in complete shock of it all.

" I presume this is your daughter?" My father asked as Sonic looked back and smiled even bigger, his eyes held her then darted over to us for a second motioning her to step forward.

"Yep, Shadow this is my daughter, Emily Rose. Emily this is an old…friend of mine." He said as she began to smile at me while walking towards my father, while they shook hands he glanced in my direction.

"This is my son, Fabian Gerald." He said as they dropped hands, her smile grew even bigger and brighter than before as she looked at me.

"We've already met at school." She said as my father and her's turned towards the two of us, neither of them looked particularly pleased.

"You didn't tell me you knew him?" Her father said as he began to carefully watch his daughter while she gave him a shy smile.

"I didn't know he was your friend's son. And I didn't really think you would care, dad. Sorry." She apologized as fucshia began to hint in her cheeks.

"Well perhaps things won't be quite so awkward between you two." My father spoke up it was then I noticed he was staring at Emily, instantly I felt my body tense. I was appalled at myself, why was I getting defensive of her? Yes, she has been nothing but kind to me but what made her so different from Alicia. I have never felt this way about anyone, male or female, partner or …well for the lack of I can't very well say friends but still…it was unsettling. But what happened next was even worse, a bright rose pink hedgehog came out of a door way and over to us.

"Shadow the hedgehog! Oh my gosh its been way too long since I last saw you!" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my father pulling him into a tight embrace. I bit back a grimace as I expected him to shove her away or worse…then he just returned the embrace? Of course I didn't show any surprise my whole world was sent spinning. My father didn't like any physical contact…at all. In fact the only times I can ever remember being in contact with him was when he carried me home after an exhausting day in training…when I was eight. Once and it was only because I was nearly unconscious or else he would have made me walk.

"It nice to see you too, Amy Rose." He said as Amy smiled and took his hand in hers and began to pull him out of the room.

"Come on! I cooked a turkey and I won't have my guests going hungry!" She said happily as she led my father out of the room, Sonic followed her leaving Emily and I alone.

"Well that was…awkward." Emily said as she sighed, I just shrugged my shoulders, but silently agreeing with her. Things were past the point of awkwardness.

"You didn't mention that your father was Sonic the hedgehog." I said to her as she looked to the ground fidgeting with her hair. A sign of nervousness and a sign of uncertainty. What I didn't get was why?

"Y-Yeah, I just didn't think it was important. Come on lets go before my brother eats all the food." She said taking a step closer to me then something I was unprepared for happened. She lightly grasped my hand, I couldn't help the flinch that happened as our hands locked around each other. Everything was fine. No harm. Nothing was in danger. But I felt so…strange. Her warm hand sent chills down my spine and…and this strange feeling in my stomach. Something I hadn't ever felt. It was weird. It was unknown…it was exhilarating.

"Alright then." I said as we continued but I knew there was something about this girl, something about her was going to change me…I just wish I knew what…

* * *

**Finally! Fourteen pages later and here's the end! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**~Demi the cat belongs to Suki-Rose Essence! Please check out her spin off of my story! Its called 'Frayed' its way past cool and I can't wait (literally) for her to update! ~**

**PS- If you 'liked' my page on Facebook then please go 're-like' it because the original got deleted and I have to start over again. Thanks!**


	5. Emily and Bane : Pushing the limit

Emily's Pov

You know I use to like going to school. It was great. I got to see my friends, I did well in school, I could sit on the bus and just daydream until I got to where I needed to be and now its all gone down hill. My grades were slacking because I couldn't concentrate because I'd worry about whether Bane was going to be at the bus stop waiting for me. Then I got detention because of Demi when we were discussing Crash's problem and you couldn't believe who was also in detention? Bane. How he even was allowed in school I'll never know. Because 1) He doesn't go to my school. 2) I don't think he even goes to school! And the whole bus daydreaming was completely flushed down the toilet! My one consolation was that Bane didn't get on the morning bus with me…until today.

The air was getting colder by the day as we continued into December, I had my light blue jacket tightly zipped up to my neck. My feet instantly speed up as I saw my bus pull in, I climbed up the steps then began to head for my seat. I froze as I saw the emerald colored hedgehog sitting at my spot. Instantly I turned around to get out of the bus, run home and say I felt sick but the doors were already shut and the bus began to move. Taking a deep breath I walked down the aisle then sat down in a seat three rows away from him. Of course I knew he would come up to sit with me so it was really a waste but none the less I placed my backpack in the empty seat beside me. I turned my head to look out the fogged window, desperately hoping he wouldn't come.

"Morning Babe. How'd ya sleep?" He asked as he moved to the seat behind me. I didn't answer.

"Hmm, dreamt of me? Cause I know I dreamt of you." He said leaning closer to me, I leaned away and looked out the window._ Please go away! _I thought pleadingly as I felt him get up and move my backpack away as he sat beside me.

"I get it. Wow, sugar doll, never thought you to be the kind to give the cold shoulder." He snickered as I continued to look out the window.

"So anyways, I was wondering …what'cha doing tonight?" He asked while I forced down the urge to send him a glare. I yelped as I felt his arm snake around my shoulders.

"Come on babe, what's one little bitty date?" He asked pulling me against him, instantly I yanked away from him gasping for breath.

"No! I will not! Leave me alone, Bane! I mean it!" I said trying to send him what I thought and hoped was fierce glare. He smirked then began to chuckle shaking his head.

"I forgot. You're a daddy's girl. I betcha you've never snuck out before." He snickered while I felt my face flush.

"T-That's not true!" I sputtered out, angry that he was right, of course I've never snuck out! I'd be in so much trouble.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Meet me tonight, outside of club Ice." He said his ice azure eyes taunting me. I opened my mouth to say no again when he leaned forward " Of course I know you won't come. You're too much a good girl to come." Instantly my fury flared to life, I stood up glaring down at him.

"Oh I'll be there, Bane. You can count on that." I countered then moved out of the aisle grabbing my backpack as I left the bus and headed down into school. As the bus drove away, I was happy to see that Bane decided not to follow me. But as the vehicle left, I realized something. I agreed to go on a date with Bane. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I was going to sneak out in the middle of the night, when I was already grounded. I was going on a date with Bane. I was about to literally kill my father and mother, go into the night with a complete and total stranger. I was going on a date with Bane. For some reason those words couldn't make sense in my mind. How did I ever let him convince me to go with him?

"Emily. Emily!" I looked up to see worried crimson eyes looking down at me, I blinked at him then shivered.

"Are you alright? You don't look well." He said as I took a breath then forced out an answer.

"I…I'm okay…just a little…disoriented." I replied as he nodded then wrapped his arm around mine, subconsciously I leaned against him. I wanted to collapse at what I was about to do tonight. Although I could have just not gone, but then again Bane would be even more pester some than before. And lord knows he's annoying as it is.

"Emily, do you want me to walk you to your classes?" Fabian asked as I quietly nodded grateful to have him as a friend. I smiled up at him, he didn't smile back but I saw a light twinkle in his eye.

"So Mr. Hedgehog. Shall we continue our interrogation?" I asked trying to take my mind off Bane. Fabian grimaced as I felt laugher slip out from my lips.

"Alright. Lets see…What's your favorite movie?" I asked as a light smirk played at his mouth, I smiled knowing I was slowly seeing the real Fabian. Not the silent resilent one everyone else saw. For the rest of the day, every moment we were together, We asked each other questions. And by the end of the day I really didn't want it to end…or go back on the bus.

"Okay! Okay! So who's you favorite singer?" I asked walking backwards as Fabian and I walked through the school parking lot. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better than you were this morning. You looked like you had seen death." He chuckled as we strolled over to a motorcycle, I was the one to grimace this time. I was about to face Bane again, something I wasn't looking forward to, especially since I was going to see him even later tonight.

"Emily…is someone bothering you?" I looked at him then quickly shook my head 'no'. I didn't want Fabian getting involved. He was so different and I was afraid that once he found out that I couldn't take care of myself, he'd leave.

"No…not really." I said as he looked at me for a long time then slung his leg over his cycle, then looked back at me.

"Get on." I blinked.

"What?" I asked completely shocked. Fabian rolled his eyes then motioned to the seat behind him.

"Get on the bike, Emily. I'd much rather take you home myself, I still thing there's something wrong." He said his ruby orbs looking into my emerald ones. It was like he could see right through me. Like he could see what I really thought and felt. I ran my fingers through my hair then moved towards the bike. I couldn't help the jump as Fabian gunned the engine, but over the roar I could hear him chuckling.

"Hold on to me, Emily." He shouted as I instantly wrapped my arms around his waist. Then we shot off. My arms tightened around him as he rocketed out of the parking lot and onto the street. I couldn't help the smile as we raced past cars and weaved in and out of traffic. I leaned against his back enjoying the ride through the cool air, he stiffened at me then relaxed a few moments later. I didn't want the ride to end but of course we made it to my house in record time. I climbed off as he killed the engine then got off, I stood there not sure what to do.

"Thanks Fabian. I really appreciate it." I said as my fingers some how found themselves in my hair as I began to wrap it around them. He looked to the side then at me.

"If there's a problem, Emily. Contact me." He said as he walked towards me, it was then I saw a white card. He placed it in my hand, it had a number and his name scrawled out in neat cursive. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks!" I said placing the card in my pocket as Fabian then began to walk back to the bike. Then I decided to do something I never dreamed of doing.

"Fabian wait!" I said as he sat down on the bike, his scarlet eyes found mine and before I could turn around and leave. I leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek. I pulled away to see his shocked face then it instantly changed into his usual reserved look. My face flushed, neither of us said anything but thankfully Fabian was the first to speak.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school." He said then brought the bike back to life and left my street. I stood there for a moment as I watched him leave then began to head inside but as I walked in, I realized something else…I never told Fabian where I lived.

Bane's Pov

I leaned against the wall of the club, searching every girl's face that passed by me. Not that I needed to look for Emily. She stood out among the rest. Nah, I just needed to see some other faces. It was risk I was taking, just waiting for her to show up. It had crossed my mind that she might bail…but then I saw that fire in her eyes. And I was instantly reassured that she would come. It was already ten o' clock, I was going to give her half an hour more. If she didn't show up then I was going in without her. But then I didn't need to wait a minute longer as I heard her panting breaths as she ran down the street. Her azure hair flying out behind her as she skidded to a stop behind me. If I thought she was cute before then now…she was hot. Soft pink shirt that hung along her shoulders, light blue skirt with a gold belt, gold bangles and her hair swept off to the side.

"Ugh! That was too close!" She gasped as she stood in front of me, her hands resting on her knees. I smirked pushing myself away from the wall.

"So ya came, braver than I thought you were, Babe." I said as she straightened up and glared at me.

"Don't call me babe, Bane. I mean it. And if I get caught then I will kill you." She growled as she pushed a loose strand of hair away from her eyes, I shrugged my shoulders.

"What ever you say babe, lets get inside." I said grabbing her arm and leading her towards the door of the club. We were almost to the front of the line when Emily stopped, I looked back at her frustrated that she stopped.

"What?" I hissed as she pulled away from me and crossed her arms.

"I'm not old enough to get in. I don't even know how to drive!" She said as I groaned then grabbed her hand again.

"Just keep quiet and follow my lead." I said as I continued to the front with her in tow. Of course I should have known that the guy that has it out for me would be the one at the door, I stopped this time and began to walk away. Emily sighed along with me as I led her around the back.

"What's wrong now?" She asked while I lightly chuckled.

"Who needs to go through the front entrance anyways?" I said as we walked down an alley, Emily slowly moved closer to me. This time instead of me holding on to her, she was holding on to me.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I heard the nervousness in her voice.

"Ah the back entrance. No worries. I know this place like the back of my hand!" I said with a grin. I wasn't lying. I practically knew every entrance through the club, lets just say that it was my main hang out. I sigh shaking my head as I see the familiar window near the floor.

"Bingo! Come on babe." I say as I lead her to the window. She stopps shaking her head.

"No way. I am not." She said crossing her arms, I roll my eyes at her.

"Ya want to get in or not?" I asks while she arches an eyebrow.

"Actually no. I don't want to get in." She said then began to turn around, I growl and grab her arm.

"Just trust me. I won't let anything hurt you." I said as she stared at me then glanced back at the window.

"Atta girl. I'll get this open." I said as I lift up the glass pane, she sighed then crouches down to slip under the window. Time for the party to start…

Emily's pov

I knew I shouldn't have come. I knew it, I knew it! I thougth as I slid through the window and into a room that looked like a storage room. Bane jumped down behind me with smirk on his face and his arms open wide.

"Heh, didn't I tell you I'd get us inside." My eyes narrow at the comment then begin to walk to the door, instantly Bane is next to me matching my stride.

"Lets just get this over with." I sigh as we make our way out of the room and into the crowd of the club. Music blares in my ears, swaying bodies and smiles decorate the room along with the flashing lights. I stand there amazed at everything around me.

"Cool huh." Bane snickers while I simply nod my head and begin to head into the crowd. Bane's arm snakes around my waist as he pulls me close to him then we're swaying to the music. I look up into his cobalt eyes, they glimmer with mischief…and something else. It was crazy. Just like when I first met him. I felt like…there was something right about us. It was so wrong…but it felt so right. The only feeling I could possibly compare it to was being with Fabian. I don't know how long we stand there barely moving just swaying to whatever beat played. As the DJ switched tracks I pulled away from Bane with my face burning.

"I…I'm going to the bathroom." I said then dashed away from him and towards what I thought was the restrooms. Bright florescent lights blind me for a minute but then I adjust. I grip the sink as I splash water on my face. This cannot be happening. I can't really be liking him. He was a womanizing, jerk that took advantage of everyone he met. . . . But when he said he wouldn't let anything hurt me…I could have sworn he was telling me the through.

"Get a hold of yourself, Emily! You're just running on adrenaline from sneaking out." I said then grabbed a paper towel to dry my face, as I walked by the trash can to toss the used paper I felt a yawn escape my lips. Casually I look down at my watch that sat neatly on my wrist…it was then that I really wanted to faint…one o'clock in the morning. Oh it was time for me to get home. Fast. I walked out of the room trying not to see flustered but couldn't help the shout that escaped as I felt a hand grab mine…and it wasn't Bane. Although for a few moments I thought it was. He was a green hedgehog with bright blue eyes like Bane, he also wore a leather jacket, but it had flames on the sleeves and he wore red glasses.

"Hey there cutie. Wanna dance?" He asked as he yanked me close, I gasped and tried to pull away.

"Let me go!" I shouted as he kept his hold on me then help came. I was suddenly behind Bane as he stood in front of me, and he didn't look too happy.

"Stay away from her. She's mine." Bane growled as I was about to correct him, but the green hedgehog in front of us began to smirk.

"Oh, ho. I gotcha. She's a cutie, Bane. Where'd you find her?" He snickered as he glanced over to me, instantly Bane moved in front blocking his view of me.

"I said leave us alone. I find you near her then..." Bane snarled his fists clenched, the green hedgehog smirked and leaned closer

"Then what punk?" He snickered then Bane tackled him to the ground, everyone began to surround then as they rolled on the ground neither of them letting up on the other.

"Hey! Its the police!" I heard someone shout from the back of the room then people began to run…everyone really. I was shoved and pushed , kicked and elbowed as people rushed past me. Then I felt another hand on my arm, I opened my mouth to scream when it clamped down on my mouth and began to pull me back. Then I began to panic. I thrashed and kicked trying to get away, but then I heard the sound of a door opening then I was in the open air with the door slamming in front of me. Then the hand released me, I turned around to face my attacker…then gaped at who it was.

"_Fabian?"_

* * *

**Well Its about time I updated. Yeah I don't approve of clubs AT ALL but because it fit in with Bane I pushed it. DON'T expect things like that to happen again. Because it won't. **

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! It really made my day! Oh! And please check out Suki-Rose Essence's spin off of this story called 'Frayed' ! Its amazing! Thanks for reviewing and please keep it up! ~God Bless!~**


	6. Fabian: New Feelings

Fabian's Pov

"_Fabian?"_

I stared down at Emily as she gaped then before I had the chance to ask her what she was even doing here, she rushed at me. Her arms wrapping around me as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Oh god I'm so glad to see you!" She cried as she held on to me, I was at a loss for words. I wasn't sure whether to let her continue or to push her away and demand answers.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! How could I trust him! Please Fabian I have to get home before my parents realize I'm gone and- Oh my God, Please don't tell them Fabian! Please!" She begged as she pulled away from me tears still streaming down her face, I stared at her as one hand casually rested on my hip. I was on duty at the moment and was required to keep everyone who was at the club tonight, G.U.N had gotten a tip that a local drug dealer was going to make a drop tonight but it already seemed like he had fled.

"Please, Fabian. My parents are going to kill me when they find out. I snuck out of the house when I was grounded, Bane tricked me into coming with him and-" She babbled senselessly then I heard the name…Bane.

" Bane is the person you were avoiding on the bus." I said although more stated, Emily looked at me then turned her head as she stared at the ground and softly whispered _"Yes."_ I sighed shaking my head at her. A cold wind cut through the alley as I stood there trying to figure out what to do. Disobey direct orders or help Emily. My head said to obey but I felt something else telling me to help her. I stared at her for a minute longer then sighed already knowing my decision.

" I suppose you mean _if _your parents found out. I'll help you this time, Emily but don't expect it to happen all the time or that I'll always be there to save you-" I said as she nodded then quickly ran up to me again as she threw her arms around me again, instantly I stiffened against her.

"Could you stop that." I snapped at her as she frowned then pulled away from me and just stared up into my face.

"What? Hugging you?" She questioned as if this 'hugging' was something everyone liked.

"Yes." Her frown increased as she stared at me, pure confusion was across her face.

"Are you kidding me? You don't like being hugged? Everyone likes getting hugs-" She said shaking her head as I scoffed at her, She could be so naieve.

"Well I suppose that would be because I didn't have the same upbringing as you Emily Rose. I suggest we leave before anyone notices that I'm gone." I snapped again as she stared at me with just utter bewilderment in her eyes. Was it so hard a concept for her to understand? I shook my head then lightly grabbed her elbow pulling her closer to me as I began to close my eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" Emily asked as I heard a tremor in her voice, I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face.

"Just trust me and don't let go." I said opening my eyes to look into her nervous face, she nodded as I closed my eyes again to focus when her arm shifted to where her hand was tightly clutching mine. I stiffened a bit then felt a soothing calm wash over me as Emily tightly held on to me.

"Chaos Control!" I shouted as my eyes flashed open and a moment later Emily and I were in her dark bedroom. She sighed then her fingers unclenched mine as she walked across the room over to the nightstand beside her bed. She turned on her lamp, causing the light to illuminate her bright emerald eyes.

"Thank you. So much, Fabian. I owe you one." She whispered as she walked over to me, I rolled my eyes while crossing my arms.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Fabian? I could buy you lunch. Where ever you want. Could you pick me up at say…eleven…eleven -thirty?" She said with a tilt of her head, I sighed shaking my head but when I looked at her emerald eyes this sudden urge to say yes came back to me. I didn't want her to be upset.

"I…I suppose that would be suitable. Eleven-thirty it is." I agreed then turned my back to her as I began to concentrate to use Chaos Control. Suddenly Emily's arms wrapped around me from behind, her thin arms wrapping around my waist.

"I know you don't like when I hug you, but you're going to have to learn to get used to it." She whispered as to not disturb her parents. I didn't say anything as I waited for her to release me, luckily it was only a moment later.

"Goodnight, Emily." I said glancing behind me as she smiled.

"Goodnight, Fabian. Sweet dreams." She said then walked back over to her bed, I stood there just a moment more. I had never heard those words before in one sentence. Goodnight, sweet dreams. No one had ever spoken those words to me. It made me feel…warm…and that there was some kind of lightness inside of me, like a sense that things will work out for the best… I liked it. Without another word I disappeared in a flash of light and wound up back in the alley but this time I wasn't alone.

"Hey! You! Stripes! Have ya seen a girl hedgehog about yea, height? She's blue and has killer green eyes." The green hedgehog said with a gloved hand on his hip. I felt a low snarl come up to my throat, it was him. He was the one I saw fighting near Emily. And my guess was he was Bane. The one who kept bugging Emily on the bus. Instantly before I had a chance to calm myself I thrust my hands forward sending the green hedgehog into the alley wall.

"Heh, I see you've met her. She's a nice girl, but there's something about me that makes them good girls go bad." He snickered as he peeled himself off the wall. I snarled at the thought of Emily ever becoming anything like him. I raced forward ready to knock him into eternity when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"That's enough. I've got him." Shadow. Ah, my lovely father. As if Bane wasn't enough, my father had to come along. Bane smirked crossing his arms as he looked at the two of then in the blink of an eye he rushed past me in a blur. I was stunned momentarily, how could a skumbag like Bane have such speed? I quickly turned around to give chase when my father grabbed my shoulder again.

"Its too late. He's gone. At least I know what I'm up against." He growled as I turned back to him with disgust.

"What you're up against? You mean me? This is my mission. I would have had him if you hadn't interfered!" I snapped at him as his eyes narrowed. Oh great here we go.

"If I hadn't interfered then he'd be in the morge now! You're lucky I don't suspend you, now." He retorted back as I huffed, at least if he suspended me then I could go out with Emily…er I mean go to lunch with her. That sounded so odd, even though I hadn't said it out loud just thinking it felt…nice. It was then I realized that being around her, thinking about her calmed me, that this feeling would bubble up within me…happiness.

"See if I care. There are plenty of other agencies I can work for." I said then began to head out of the alley and back to the G.U.N headquarters. I needed to think. I needed to sort these new…feelings. I wasn't completely sure of myself. I couldn't do my best work if I wasn't in sync, mind and body. But there was one thing I was sure…Emily Rose had made a change in me…but was it for the best?

* * *

**Whew! Two chapters in one evening! Once again, sorry its rushed but I don't have much time left! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please check out Suki-Rose Essence's story "Frayed" it's a spin off of this and is simply amazing! Thanks for reading, please review and **

**~ God Bless!~**


	7. Emily: Lunch

Emily's Pov

"Oh my gosh, he'll be here soon! Ugh." I said as I threw on my shoes and hurried down stairs, passing up my dad on the way down.

"I hope you're rushing to get ready for our training today." He snickered as I groaned and stopped halfway down the steps.

"Its not today is it?" I said giving him a hopeful look but he returned it with a nod of his head. "Oh but daddy! I'm going out with Fabian for lunch today, can't we do it tomorrow?" I asked feeling as though I'd hear the doorbell ring any second now.

"I guess we can start tomorrow. But Emily, if you're going to follow in my footsteps then you need to learn how to defend yourself." He said walking down towards me, I sighed trying not to make a face. For the past year or so, my dad's been talking about how great its going to be to save the planet with his daughter. The great duo! And I would see the hope and excitement in his eyes, that I'd agree with him saying that it was a dream of mine. It wasn't. Saving the world my dad's thing, not mine.

"Oh…right. I…I…" I began to say 'I guess I could cancel' but I didn't. I really wanted to go with Fabian but the disappointed look on my dad's face… DING DONG! I breathed a sigh of relief, Fabian was here. Now my dad would feel bad for pressuring me to practice. Instantly I zoomed down stairs to answer the door…only for my dad to beat me to the door.

"Hello, Fabian. Emily said you two were going to lunch?" He said as Fabin just gave him a cool smile and shrugged.

"Yes, sir. We are." He replied then looked past him to me, I grinned and walked forward.

"I'll see you later dad! Come on! Lets go!" I said walking past dad and grabbed Fabian's hand as we walked down the side walk. Sitting on the side walk was Fabian's motorcycle. Great. My dad hated bikes.

"Bring her back safe or else!" Dad called out trying to be funny, but I could hear that stern tone underneath, meaning that he meant his threat. Fabian in reply jumped on the bike with me sitting behind him, and revved the engine, only encouraging my dad's suspicions. Oh boy. With the squeal of tires we were out of there and on the open road, I quickly wrapped my arms around Fabian's waist and held on for dear life. Hopefully my dad wouldn't be too mad with me. Five minutes after we hit the road, Fabian pulled over to a familiar coffee and sandwich shop.

"Demi said this was your favorite place. Is this alright?" Fabian asked as he looked back to me while placing the cycle in park. I looked at it, grimacing from one of my encounter's with Bane (A/N: Read 'Frayed!) , but now it looked peaceful and quite cute.

"Sure! Come on! They have the best cookies, too!" I said as I tried to dis-mound from the bike, but almost ended up falling over and onto the hard concrete. Luckily strong arms caught me just in time, and pulled me to my feet.

"Heh, sorry about that. I can be such a klutz some times!" I laughed nervously as I felt my face flush from embarrassment. But Fabian…was Fabian, he just gave me a cool look then shrugged it off.

"What ever." He said as he finally released my arms to kick up the kick stand, then held his arm out for me…just like gentleman from old times. Heh, I guess Shadow is more old-fashioned than I thought. I grinned at him and placed my arm on his as we walked into the restaurant. We finished our lunches half an hour later…but stayed in the restaurant for five hours. I have no clue what we talked about, everything…and nothing. Little things and big things. Our parents. Our homes. What's your favorite book? Little women. Your's? Catcher in the rye. We went on and on, I was laughing, smiling and at one point in tears at the story of his mother, who had died in childbirth with him.

"Wow! I think we ought to be heading out. I can't believe its already 5 o clock, my dad is going to hit the roof!" I said as we began to get up, I reached into my pocket to pull out my small wallet when I felt Fabian's hand rest on mine.

"I'll cover this. Next time, it'll be your turn." He said as he placed the cash and the tip on the table, I gave him a wink and a smile.

"Who said there would be a next time?" I said crossing my arms while Fabian stopped in his tracks turning to me, obviously confused and hurt. "Oh…well then I suppose-"

"I was just joking, Fabian! Of course I want to do this again, and next time it'll be what ever you want and I'll pay!" I said looping my arm through his as his stance then relaxed and he began to look a little more…light. The ride home was short for me, although it actually took fifteen minutes due to traffic, but still I didn't want this to end. As we pulled up to my house I saw a flash of blue at the window. Dad. Of course.

" I guess this is my stop. Thanks for everything, Fabian. I don't know I could ever repay you for this. So I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked him as he nodded while I began to get off the bike, I stood on the sidewalk as he rode away, like a dark knight. He glanced back to me and I swore I saw him smile brightly at me, I felt my heart skip a beat as I waved back at him. Mission accomplished. I had finally gotten Fabian to start to open up to me…but I could tell that he was still holding something back. But what?

The next day as I began to walk down towards the bus stop I heard the sound of a motorcycle motor zoom by me, I stopped as it pulled up in front of me. Instantly a huge smile spread across my face as I saw it was Fabian.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him amazed and partially excited. He smirked then motioned to the seat behind him.

"Get on. I'll pick you up for school, so you won't be bothered by Bane." I stood there stunned by the sudden act of kindness, bit back the happy tears in my eyes as I rushed up to him, throwing my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I whispered just hugging him as close as I possibly could "You have no idea how much this means to me." I said as I finally broke away from him, he just shrugged it off as he began to revv up the engine once again. Grinning like a hyena I jumped behind Fabian, wrapping my arms around his firm torso as we took off to school. It was like that for a month. A whole month of bliss, no Bane, no pain. I got to see Fabian everyday and we began to get closer than I ever could have imagined. It was perfect. If only perfection would last _forever…_

* * *

**Annnd here's another chapter! Hope enjoy it! Sorry about the long wait! I needed a short writer's break and now I'm back to buisiness! Thanks everyone for your patience and all the wonderful reviews! So please remember to review and ~God Bless!~**


End file.
